A Saviour For All That You Do, A BVB Fanfic
by BVBarmyGirl
Summary: Selina Angel Caroll a vampire and the last surviving daughter of the crime family and founders of Kuma, the international city of Crime where gangs exist peacefully by day and wage war by night. But then the Black Veil Brides show up and the world is thrown into chaos. What can you do when your dead brother comes back from the dead who hates anything Supernatural?
1. They Call Me The Excecutioner

Walking alone through a closed park at midnight isn't ever smart, but in the Butterfly Gardens, there is as much activity at night as there is during the day. During the Day, the City of Kuma is a quaint town. Quiet. Peaceful. The place where you would want to raise your kids.

But at night, that is an entirely different story.

At night, Kuma is the place to be for drug deal, shootouts and top-less bars. At one point back in the early 1900s, the town was called Death because the murder, suicide and overdose levels were so high. The government even called in troops to evacuate the city in the 1920s. For twenty five years, the planet took back the town and reduced it to vine-covered walls and caved in ceilings. When a couple of wealthy hikers stumbled onto Death, they rebuilt it, renaming it Kuma and making it one of the most financially stable cities in the Midwest.

But that's how the legend goes. Kuma just popped up on the Map around 1963 and in 1979 it was overtaken by drug lords, making it one of the most unsafe places in the country at night.

"Hey sweets, how much do ya want?" A man asked. He was incredibly thin and he looked strung out on Coke. Smiling politely, I winked at him.

"Sorry Darlin', I'm not a prostitute. There's a girl named Cindy over on Daniels Road and I hear she's pretty cheap." I replied sweetly. He nodded a good-bye and took off for Daniels Road. Looking down at my attire, I guessed I could pass for a classy prostitute. A black low-cut belly button tank top and a leather miniskirt and four inch Gothic platform boots, matched with multiple chains around my waist and neck. I have long black pin straight hair to compliment my dark skin tone. I have emerald green eyes and a sort of button nose. Walking on in the gardens, I see drug-deals and prostitutes galore. The Gangs and police have three silent Rules:

1. No Gang related activity during the day.

2. No drugs enter/leave the city. (It's all grown/made in Kuma)

3. Gang Wars are called off on Sundays and major holidays such as Christmas, New Years, Thanksgiving, Halloween, Independence Day, and Valentine's Day.

Those three simple rules were followed and the town ran smoothly. No children were hurt during the day and if they were out past sundown they deserved what they got.

Heading out of the Butterfly Gardens I started walking towards a strip club on Hope Street. I smiled at the bouncer at the door. He had short brown hair and chiseled features, his bright green eyes were the same color as mine and they held an otherworldly glow to them. He let me into the club without a fee.

"Thanks, Jeremy." I slugged his shoulder and laughed at my brother.

"No problem, Selina." I giggled and went into the strip joint. Walking past the mostly naked men and women, I came up to the circle bar in the middle of the room.

"Hey Kevin!" I yelled over the blaring music.

"Hey Kitten! How's it goin'?" The bartender walked over to me. With features that made him look 18 instead of 25, Kevin was very attractive. He had piercing brown eyes that showed that he knew more than his age said. He was muscular but not so muscular that it inhibited his fine motor skills. Grabbing a cup from under the bar, he filled it with Monster. "What brings you here?" He asked, his voice as calm as the sea on a clear day.

"Just wondering in there's anyone new popping up." I took a sip and let the biting caffeinated beverage run down my throat.

"Actually there is a new gang rising. Jack!" Kevin motioned to a man bussing tables.

"Take care of the bar for me." He motioned me to follow him through a back door. The back rooms were quiet compared to the bar area.

"As you know, we require all new recruits and new gangs to register in order to at least identify who's challenging who," Kevin started, walking to a desk in the middle of the room. As he was logging onto the computer I looked around. Gang symbols of the past and present lined the walls and it gave me a sense of belonging. "At the beginning of every year we require gang leaders to sign the wall and let us know they're here. Well…" Kevin paused.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's this new gang. It's like five of them in one," I walked to the computer, a confused look on my face.

"That's odd. Could they be family?" I inquired, looking over the profile that was created for them. Black Veil Brides…

"Not by blood. By Religion, cult or friendship, sure." Kevin clicked on their profile.

"The Prophet, the Mourner, the Mystic, the Deviant, and the Destroyer." I read. "Sounds like a bunch of posers. What's got you so worried?" I questioned, catching the look on Kevin's face.

"The Destroyer," Kevin responded, "First night he was here, he torched two office buildings." My eyes widened.

"Well shit. But I don't get it, why here?" I wondered looking at the walls of the office.

"Maybe it's the 'no rules' policy." He laughed. "I'm sending you in to get the bios and tell them the rules. Just talk to the Prophet." Kevin handed me a parchment with an address.

"254 Queen Avenue?" I questioned, slinging a backpack with the forms in it over my shoulder.

"My old house." Kevin mumbled. "Hey, make sure to use your fake name", I took note of the concern in his voice so I hugged him and left, determined to get the biographies of the newcomers. I've seen a lot of people come through here. Mostly smaller gangs, but we do get the occasional Hell's Angel, Blood, Cripp, and even the occasional Yakuza. But that's mostly when they're on the run from either a rival or their own gang.

Queen's Avenue wasn't far from the club so it took me less than ten minutes to walk through the almost empty streets.

Walking to the door and knocking loudly, I waited. The Mahogany was inscribed with the five names and as I traced the letters, I felt a cool blade press up against my back. As I finished tracing the letters, A deep voice asked me. "Who the fuck are you?" Turning around I looked into eyes that were nearly identical to mine.

"Monica-Grace Angelique Danielson. And you are?" I looked at the war paint that covered his body. It looked like black tears had run down his face and his body was snug inside its leather and cotton confines. It made me wonder what was _under_ his clothes.

"I am the Mourner." He slowly lowered his knife. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come here to figure out who the hell you are, tell you about the city regulations, the three rules and basically teach you the working of our quaint little gang town." I smiled my perfect pearly whites at him. "Kevin Hanson sent me. I'm a friend's daughter."

He seemed to wage a small war inside his head before he went inside alone, calling "Prophet! Mystic! Get down here!"

Going to sit on a swing that was hanging from a nearby tree in the yard, I waited for the three to come out. Instead, the Mourner came back out alone. As he walked towards me, I took his features in. His face wasn't angular but it didn't have a chubby look to it either. His body was skinny but the body language showed me that he was very strong and he was extremely aware of it. The Mourners body movements' maintained grace while still being masculine and his grim expression said 'I'm here to do business, not play with dolls.'

"The Prophet and Mystic would like to meet you, but we are going to wait until the Destroyer and the Deviant get here." He nonchalantly answered.

"Well, in the meantime do you want to spar?" He seemed taken aback by my suggestion.

"Come on! I'm a second degree black belt in Tae Kwan Do. Let's see if you can hold your own." Standing and shrugging my backpack off, I got into a defensive position. In the blink of an eye he was getting a knife from his back pocket and flinging it between my eyes. I caught it easily between my index and middle finger, flipping it around to pull the hilt into my palm.

"You can do better!" I laughed teasingly. This seemed to set him off a little bit because he ran towards me, his movements controlled. I matched him, punch for punch, and kick for kick. He is strong, I can give him that. But it's time to end this. Dawn is approaching.

Leaping into the air twenty feet, I did a somersault mid-air and brought my foot down on his shoulder with his own knife pressed against his throat. He fell on his back. "You're a great fighter, Mourner. I will give you that." I laughed loudly. "It was a pretty decent fight." I extended my hand and helped him up. I heard a clapping come from the front door. Turning around I saw a man with ice-blue eyes staring at me, his body leaning against the door frame.

"Well done Monica-Grace. You are very talented yourself. Who did you learn from?" he asked, his eyes dancing with curiosity.

"My sensei is unfortunately dead." I replied, all playfulness gone from my tone.

"Too bad. You are one of the first to take own the Mourner. I should like to see you defeat the Destroyer." He smiled standing straight. His body had an almost feminine lure to it. He was all skin and bones from what I could tell, but his body was covered in leather and war paint. This man had a large line go across his face horizontally and other than that, his face was clear. Sauntering over to where I was standing, he extended his hand. I took it and shook it softly before he pulled me towards him, snaking his left arm around my waist and using his right hand to pull my face towards his. He smelled of leather, Whiskey and that masculine scent that all men have. It was a beautiful concoction, one designed to make a woman's blood heat up and make her heart beat a million miles per house but it didn't even affect me.

"Prophet." The Mourner's tone had a possessive edge to it as the Prophets icy eyes bore into mine. It seemed that the Prophet wanted me to get lost in them, but I just couldn't. They didn't hold anything for me to look for. "Prophet!" The Mourner snapped and the

man released me.

"Who's the pretty lady?" A man said behind me. His chocolate brown eyes ran over my body, inspecting and lingering in all the wrong places. He had 'OUTLAW' tattooed on his stomach. His skin was a rich beige color and his hair was shoulder length and as black as the night around us.

"Monica-Grace." I replied smoothly as the man circled me. He took in my scent.

"You smell like sweet Strawberries and Earth." He nuzzled my neck. "I can smell so many different fruits and flowers against your skin." I felt him smile against my throat.

"Looks like we have one who is more connected to the Earth than you, Mourner." the man laughed.

"And you are?" I asked moving out of the circle they had me in. Unfortunately they were all around six feet tall and I was stuck at five foot two.

"The Deviant!" He took a deep bow and in doing so he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. "At your service." He straightened. "The Destroyer and Mystic are unfortunately not able to be present at this time. Sorry for any inconvenience." The Deviant smiled.

"Well, looks like I'll just have to leave the forms here." I laughed; they gave me an odd look. "Here in Kuma, we have three unspoken rules put up by the Head Crime Family and founders of this city." I paused having spoken these words before many times.

"Who founded Kuma?" The Prophet asked.

"The Danielson's," I replied. "Now you have to register your gang, whatever your gang may be, and you have to fill out bio sheets, fingerprint charts, dental records, medical history and the like."

"Why?" The Deviant asked.

"This is the sweet haven for gang activity, my friend. Wars are bound to happen and after an incident back in '99, it was made required that every occupant of the city has to complete these forms." I looked at their confused faces. "There was a War in December of 1999. When the police got there the morning after, the bodies were so disfigured that the only reason the cops knew who any of them were was because the winners put out note cards with names of the deceased. Now, you will also have to know the rules." I paused and got the forms from my backpack. "Rule one: No gang activity during the day. Everyone looks out for the children so this is mainly for them. Rule two: No drugs enter or leave the city. This basically means that in order for it to be legal, it has to be grown or made in the city limits. You can get your supplies from elsewhere but it has to be made here. And the final and most important rule: Absolutely no gang activity will be tolerated on Sundays and major holidays."

"Why?" The Mourner inquired.

"Would you want to go to war on Christmas? On New Year's Eve? Besides, most people are Christian here so they abide by that one pretty easily." I replied. "Just follow these rules and you'll be fine.

"What happens if you break any of these rules?" The Deviant questioned.

"Well, if you break any of these rules you will learn how I got my nickname." I smiled.

"And pray tell what _is _your nickname." The Prophet lilted, though I'm pretty sure he already knew it.

"They call me, the Executioner." I grinned at him sweetly. "If you need any help with the forms, call the number at the top." I picked up my back pack and slung it over my shoulder, walking away. I barely reached the end of the driveway before a knife was thrown at me. I aught it easily and looked back at the mourner. "I look forward to sparring with you again Mourner." I blew a kiss at him and he smirked, his emerald eyes gleaming with curiosity and playfulness. Walking down the streets I looked at the knife in my hands. The blade was 12 inches long with a five inch handle. Near the handle was the insignia of my family, an upside down cross with a snake wrapped around it. On the blade the words "A savior for all that you do, so you live freely without their harm…" I stopped in the middle of the street and touched a large scar on my back. Those same words had been carved when I had turned 14. Something about these boys makes me want to trust them yet with my family's insignia and the words on the knife, I don't think that I ever should trust them…


	2. Lost and Betrayed

Walking in through the back door of the club, my stomach growled. _When was the last time you fed?_ A voice sounded from my head. When _was _the last time I fed? Hell if I knew. Walking down three flights of stairs and a long corridor I came up to two doors. One said "Selina's Room" the other said "Kevin's Cave." I shook my head at the semi-childish door sign and went into my room to find Kevin sitting on my bed.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked taking off my chains and throwing them on the nightstand by my bed. My room has dark purple walls, black carpets, a twin sized bed with a black comforter and a desk with various papers on it.

"I've been thinking." He started. I walked into my closet and grabbed a sweater.

"Oh this can't be good." I joked but he gave me a serious look and I shut up.

"I haven't seen you feed in the past two weeks and you haven't come home in blood in the past couple of _months._" He looked at me, eyes brimming with concern. "When was the last time you fed?" I took in his features. His eyes bright with concern and what I could see, anguish. His short hair was a mess and his shoulders were slumped over. Multiple tattoos criss-crossed his arms and his too-tight shirt showed rippling muscles. He was gorgeous, but I knew I'd never have him. I looked at the floor, still stained from the night I was first brought into this club.

I was 16 years old at the time, still young and innocent. I had a crush on the 21 year old Kevin and was basically his puppy. I'd follow him around and do whatever he asked, though he never asked for anything sexual out of respect for my oldest brother Mikhail who had died when I was seven. Mikhail and Kevin had been great friends, Mikhail being Kevin's elder by three days. So, asking Kevin for jobs because I needed the money/wanted to be around him, he set me up with gathering bios on the people of Kuma. What I didn't know is that the supernatural lived in Kuma as well as the humans. I took on job after job until I became Kevin's official 'informer.' After a year of being the informer for the largest crime family in the Midwest, I got cocky.

When I was 18, I took on the job of the informer once more, just like every other time. The man I needed to collect information on challenged me to a game of Chess. I, of course, accepted. I was good at Chess and I liked to stroke my ego. After about an hour of playing, I was two moves away from check mate. Bragging about it the entire time, the man got pissed and flipped the Chessboard. I moved backwards not knowing where I was going and hit a wall. I can still see him so perfectly in my head when I think about it.

_I'm stunned. I can't move. MOVE DAMN IT! But I can't. I'm trying to scream but my vocal cords aren't working. His eyes! Oh God! What's wrong with his eyes! They're red! That's not possible, is it? His teeth, too. What's wrong with those? Are those fangs? What is going on?_

"Selina!" Kevin was directly in front of me. I was so lost in my memory that I didn't even acknowledge him move. His eyes softened when he saw the real me return to my eyes. "You were thinking about that night, weren't you?" I didn't look at him. After he caught me, he chained me up in his basement and starved me from real food but instead made me drink my own blood. I stayed like that for two weeks until Kevin finally found me. As they were taking me out of the Hell house, as I like to call it, they apprehended the man and kept him in solitary confinement for as long as they could hold him. He broke out four months later, after I was completely healed from the incident and broke into my room at the bar. While I was sleeping, he bit my neck with the fangs that I had grown to fear and I fought back as hard as I could, drawing blood from him. He forced me to drink his "blood" if it could even be called that. That's when the pain finally set in. Kevin heard me screaming from a room upstairs and rushed downstairs to get to me too late. I had already ingested the blood of the Vampire and it was either turn or be killed. Feeling as if I had something to live for, I chose to be turned. For the longest time, I fed on Kevin because he said that he owed me because he couldn't protect me. Like a debt. But now I can feed on others, but not killing them is difficult.

"I'm fine." I lied. Kevin looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes that I had grown to love so much. I hated lying to him.

"No you're not. You're as pale as a ghost and you're barely standing upright." He took off the choker he was wearing and exposed his neck, wrapping his arm around my waist to bring me closer. He smelled like Tobacco Pipes, the one's my grandfather used to smoke. It was regular tobacco mixed with black berries and it was intoxicating. I nuzzled his neck, taking in the exhilarating scent. I buried my hands in his hair and kissed his neck, ignoring the fact that my incisors grew an inch. I know it's wrong but I love these moments between us. We have never had sex but the sexual tension that is between us in these moments are what I crave. I know I can never have Kevin, but this is the closest that I'm ever going to get. So, I deal with it and enjoy it while I can. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hips pressing against his. He moved to my bed and laid down on it, him on the bottom with me on top. I kissed his lips tugging on his shirt, his hands running through my pitch black hair. I pushed my hands up his shirt, my nails scraping against his skin, most likely drawing blood. He grunted in approval and intensified the kiss, his tongue licking my bottom lip asking for entrance to my mouth. I obliged, my fangs scratching his lips lightly drawing blood. I pulled away looking at his lust-filled eyes. He bared his neck once more and I didn't even manage to hesitate like I wanted to. He moaned as my fangs pierced his flesh, his blood flowing from the puncture holes like an upside down waterfall. I don't know what it was about his blood, but it was sweet, cotton candy sweet. It always was whenever I fed on him. I don't know what it was about Kevin that I loved, but I loved him. I stopped feeding and pulled away from him, still straddling his hips. He was breathing heavily and his tan skin was stained with his blood. So were my sheets. _Fuck…_

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I said back, like the moment that we just had never happened. I got off of him and helped him up. I swayed slightly. "It's sunrise." I groaned and clutched at my now burning skull. My room may be underground but I knew when the sun came up and when it went down.

"Let's get you to my room. I'll get Jeremy to clean your bed." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah.." I groaned. God it felt like I was about to puke. He brought me into his room, a simple room with a closet, bed, dresser and nightstand with a lamp on it. The furniture was black and the wallpaper was a dark brown and black checkered while the tiled floor was white. There was a small picture of me, Jeremy and Kevin on the nightstand. I bypassed it and laid on the king sized bed. Kevin kissed my temple and I was asleep.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean?" I woke up with a start. Kevin and Jeremy decided that it would be best to wake me up at sundown with a fight right outside the doorway.

"I'm fucking saying that she's a fucking Vampire!" Jeremy shouted. "She could fucking turn you!"

"And that would be a bad idea!" Kevin shouted back. "Hell! How the fuck do we know that she's not all alone in this world because of that? Of being what she is?" Kevin almost whispered the last part.

"Listen Kevin. I know you love her, but if Mikhail were here he'd stake her. Family or not, she's still a monster. Look at what she did to your neck!" Jeremy started shouting again. "She fucking kills people Kevin! She's inhuman and she needs to die!" Kevin was quiet.

"Why does it matter what Mikhail would do?" Kevin nearly whispered.

"Because the only reason why you're not telling her how you feel is because of him." Jeremy said quietly, but his voice was still full of anger. So my own brother hates what I am. Well Shit. Getting out of bed I walked out of the room right by the two men who were just arguing about me. I walked into my room and grabbed a bag and packed two days worth of clothes. "Selina what are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Gonna go on vacation. Leave me alone." I snapped. I changed into a pair of worn out Tripp pants and a regular black shirt with converse shoes.

"Where are you going to go, 'Lina?" Jeremy asked, as if he had never just said that I was a monster and I deserved to die.

"Where am I going to fucking go Jeremy?" I snapped and the way that Kevin flinched I knew that my eyes had gone red. "You just fucking said that I'm a fucking monster! Do you think I wanna fucking live here anymore?" I packed some toiletries from my bathroom. Toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, makeup and makeup remover.

"Selina, please let's talk this out?" Kevin tried calming me down. But I'm not having any of that.

"No I'm not fucking going to live with a two-faced asshole of a brother that wishes me dead because 'That's what Mikhail would do.' If you want me back, kick him the fuck out." I went into a closet in the hallway. The weapon closet. I sighed and grabbed a large briefcase. Putting various guns and knives in it, I packed at least four guns and 20 knives in the briefcase. Getting another duffle bag, I shoved a couple shotguns and plenty of ammo to last me a couple of months. It was enough for a small army. Walking back into the hallway, Kevin was blocking my way with Jeremy right behind him. "Kevin, out of my way. We both know that I could toss you out like a rag doll. Move." I said calmly.

"No!" Kevin shouted. "I'm not going to stand by just watching you walk out the door! I've seen it happen way too many times and I'm not going to deal with you walking out too!" Kevin started crying. Shaking his head he tried to wipe them away.

"Gay…" Jeremy said under his breath.

"Kevin, I'll be fine. Besides, I can make it on my own." I soothed him.

"I'm not moving." He said firmly. I sighed and picked him up by his collar and threw him through his bedroom door.

"Jeremy." I said simply and he moved out of my way.

"Don't ever fucking come back you filthy blood-sucker." He snarled.

"I don't plan to." I whispered under my breath as Jeremy went to attend a now unconscious Kevin. Walking out the back I grabbed a pair of keys to a red Yamaha R6S and proceeded to the garage where my baby boy waited for me. Pulling the tarp off of the crotch rocket I got on and sped out of the garage, silent tears falling down my face. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't really care. I walked away from all I knew, all I loved because of what? A brother that's stuck in the past? A brother that can't let go of the death of Mikhail?

I must have drove around for an hour before I stopped, only to be at the very place I ran from. Driving four blocks away and onto an open field, I got off of my bike. Falling to the my knees, I screamed at the sky. I screamed at the animals that ran from me. I screamed at the injustice of everything. My turning, my brothers backstabbing, my family's curse. Everything. I hate living knowing that I can't have what I want, but it's even worse knowing that even if you do get what you want, it'll be taken from you one way or another.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed even louder that even people were turning on their lights to see what the commotion was. I looked at the sky, finally able to open my eyes. As soon as my eyes were open, the rain started.

"You know," I heard a voice behind me. "Some people are trying to sleep."

"Hello, Mourner." I said hoarsely.


	3. Nightmares and the Black Veil Brides

"You know," I heard a voice behind me. "Some people are trying to sleep."

"Hello, Mourner." I said hoarsely.

"But you don't sleep, do you?" He asked.

"How'd you guess?" I stood up and wiped off my knees.

"Well, there's the puncture holes still left in your neck, your eyes are glowing red," he started, "And every time I get near you, the Voodoo priest in me gets the chills. What are you? Werewolf? Dark Elf? Nymph?"

"I'm a Vampire you fucking dolt." I snapped at him. He raised his hands but looked at my bags.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling the shotgun out of my duffle bag and pointing it at the 'Voodoo Priest.'

"The Mystic wanted you at our house ASAP." He replied calmly, as if he wasn't staring down the barrel of a Benelli M3 Shotgun.

"Why?" I asked, cocking the gun.

"Because of your heritage." he blinked his eyes at me as if I was completely stupid, then I felt it. The cool metal of a pistol on the back of my neck. "Please, we would really like to do this without hurting you." The Mourner said.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked quietly, afraid of the answer that I would receive.

"Because," The Deviant all but purred in my ear, "What other options do you have?" The Deviant licked my neck and I leaned my head to the side, giving him access to the exposed flesh. My eyes fluttered shut as my stomach did an odd belly-flop. I felt my fangs extend and my nails sharpen to deadly points.

"Fine." I pulled myself out of the trance I was in. "I'll go with you, but you have to promise your unequaled trust and I will promise you mine."

The Deviant laughed in my ear. "How do we know that we can trust you?" He asked turning me around so I could face him. His eyes were a glowing orange, not the color I remembered.

"What choice do you have?" I replied coldly. _Don't let your guard down._ A voice sounded in my head. The one from before? I didn't know but I didn't like it.

The Deviant laughed again. "True but we could just kill you right here and not think twice about it," The playful gleam in his eyes told me he meant nothing of the remark but I still didn't trust it. As they picked up my bags and led me to the house I was at no more than 24 hours ago, I finally took in the scenery. _Oh God…_ I stopped short and almost dropped my bike.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NONONONONONO!_ I shouted in my head over and over.

"What's wrong?" I heard someone vaguely say. But I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. This was the house I was kept in for two weeks, starving, wondering, dying… Flashes of the time I was here played through my head like a sick movie. Over and over. The taste of my blood in my mouth, the hunger, the stench, the fear. _Oh God. Somebody help me. I can't do this…_

_Stay strong. Don't let your guard down._ The voice repeated sternly but I couldn't concentrate. The fear took root in my heart and was speeding it's way into my heart and throughout my body. I was paralyzed. Just like the night I was taken hostage. But instead of the monster coming at me, there was an Angel. A man with dark wings and a black halo around his head. His ice blue eyes calmed my soul and he circled me with warmth and comfort like I have never known. I felt the rippling muscles underneath our clothes and I was relaxed. The scents of leather and Whiskey took me on a trip into a world I didn't understand. It was a place where I couldn't be hurt. A place where I didn't have to be afraid. Where I could be free from the curse that plagued me.

* * *

Plants surrounded me and kept me in a small bed made of vines. Roses, tulips, lilies, petunias. All flowers and herbs designed to calm the mind and soul. Relief poured over me in a silk bath of petals and for once in my life, I didn't fear for my life. I felt whole. Complete. As if all of the blood I had spilled in my life had been washed away.

"Wake up," A voice said. It was low and beautiful. Like a song.

My eyes fluttered open and I was looking into the blue eyes of my savior. "Where am I?" I asked as he handed me a cup of what looked like to be tea.

"Away from the horrors you faced once in this house." He replied calmly. I smelled the tea and it smelled of roses and blood. The one scent that every Vampire craved. "You were imprisoned here once, but not again." I looked around and realized that I was in a room, not a garden.

"Who are you?" I asked. "A monster like me doesn't deserve an Angel like you." I motioned to his wings and halo.

"I'm surprised you can see my wings." He laughed. A rich tenor that was commanding yet soft at the same time.

"A member of the supernatural community, one must be on their toes." I said, laughing along with him. He smiled perfectly white teeth at me and impulsively, I smiled back. Then I caught myself. This is off. I don't smile at strangers.

"What are you?" I asked confused at my behavior.

"I'm the offspring of an Angel and a dark wood nymph." He laughed and a rose vine twirled around his wrist. He plucked the rose and took off all the thorns and put the rose behind my ear. I blushed lightly and looked at him.

"I know what you're thinking." A voice said from behind me. "But he's not meant for you." I turned and looked into the dark eyes. The man looked like a he was resurrected by a crow, like an over exaggerated Eric Draven. He wasn't muscular but he wasn't exactly chubby. An in-between I guess.

"He's not meant for me?" I asked, a smug curiosity filling my voice.

"Let's just say you have yet already met your destined partner." He winked. Great! That could be anyone.

The Angel hybrid turned back to me. "I'm Andy, The prophet. And that is Jinxx, the Mystic." I gave them an odd look.

"You cannot be serious." I gaped at Andy. "You're the leader of the Black Veil Brides?" I asked. All of a sudden a telephone rang outside of the room we were in.

"Monica?" Jinxx said. "It's for you." He seemed grim.

"Fuck.." I whispered under my breath. Walking towards him and grabbing the phone, "Hello?"

"My darling sister." The low voice said.

"Mikhail?" I asked, close to tears. "Mikhail is that you?" I almost fell to my knees before Jinxx wrapped his arms around my waist. "Mikhail.. You're alive?"

"Si, Mi hermana."(Yes, My sister.) He said in the rich chocolate bass that his voice was.

"Mikhail…" I sobbed. Andy walked towards me with a concerned expression on his face while Mikhail tried to sooth me. "The car was completely destroyed. You fucking died!" I almost screamed.

"I know, rayo de luna," (Moonbeam) "I know, but I am back. Where are you living?" He asked.

"I-I…" I stuttered. Jinxx shook his head 'no', a signal that I couldn't tell him. "I'm not at the club anymore. I'm just visiting a friends house right now but I have an apartment on the east side of Kuma now." I lied smoothly.

"Oh good!" He laughed, an almost too-cheerful tone to his voice.

"When will you be in town?" I asked.

"In a few weeks." An icy edge was put in place of the laughter.

"I shall see you then, Big brother." I hung up the phone and my knees finally gave out.

"Monica," Andy said.

"My name isn't Monica." I inhaled and exhaled to stop myself from hyperventilating. "My name is Selina Angel Caroll." The Mourner walked into the room.

He scoffed. "Fucking Vampires." He said.

"Oh! And I suppose if you were the one of the only remaining offspring of the most powerful crime family in the country, you'd tell _everyone _who you were." I stood up and Jinxx let me go so I could walk up to the six-foot tall raven haired beauty.

"And I suppose that you should lie to the people that take you in!" He yelled back getting in my face.

"Jake." Jinxx started. "She's had a rough night."

"I don't care. Maybe we should just off her now and save us the trouble of doing it later." 'Jake' mumbled.

"That's enough!" Andy stood up from where he was silently sitting on the bed. "Jacob she has had a hard enough time with adjusting to who she is alone. We don't need to make it worse." Andy half growled.

"So you were planning on killing me." I snorted and glared at him. "Like you killed my brothers and sisters." Jake gasped.

"What are you talking about?" I walked over to the weapons bag that was next to the bed. I nearly tripped over a vine in doing so. I threw the knife I had caught from him yesterday at his head.

"This has my family's insignia and words that we live by on it." I repeated it from memory. " 'A savior for all that you do, so you can live freely without their harm.' Those words were drilled into my head as a child and as I trained to defend myself from humans, and though I didn't know it, the supernatural." Andy, Jinxx and Jake just stared.

Andy was the first to speak up, "I'm sorry…" he started, "We were just trying to protect our species."

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be an orphan, Andy? What it's like to lose your only motivation in life at the age of seven?" I glared daggers at Jake's emerald eyes. "Do you have any idea? I've been alone for a long time." I turned away from them, looking into the crimson petals of a ruby red rose. "You cannot begin to fathom what I've felt. I had to learn to be a Vampire on my own. No one to teach me, no one to guide me." I let one tear fall.

"Selina…" Jake started, anguish in his voice.

"You have no idea how much I hate being who I am." I plucked a rose and it immediately wilted in my hands. "If I take a plant from the Earth, it dies in my hands. If I smell the freshly spilled blood of an innocent, they die in my arms. A vicious cycle that repeats over and over until the Vampires themselves go completely insane from the evil that they commit, or if they cannot bear to hurt an innocent, the evil that they drink." I dropped the wilted flower onto the ground. "Do you know what it feels like to drink blood from the person you love most? Only to know that in the morning after the feeding session, they might not be alive?" I turned to them, horrified expressions on their faces.

"I never knew." Andy said. Jinxx didn't say a word, only nodded his head.

"You'd be amazed…" I walked out of the room. It was about a half an hour after sunrise and all I wanted to do was sleep. As soon as I found an empty couch in the medium sized house, I plopped down on it and passed out.

* * *

_I struggled against the restraints that held my arms behind my back, but I was trapped. Completely and utterly trapped. I scanned the small room. Only a cup of water and a door were in the room. No windows, no dressers or closets. Nothing. This room was meant for holding people hostage. I struggled more and flinched as the ropes cut my wrists. I whimpered quietly at the pain, but I continued twisting my wrists. The Vampire unlocked the door and stepped into the room._

"_Stay the fuck away from me." I snarled, all sanity gone._

"_And why would I do that when I have a beautiful little minx right in front of me just begging to be petted." He pushed me onto my back and straddled my hips. "Poor little Selina, Marvelous little Selina." He whispered in my ear and he gently licked my neck. Please let me go, please let me go… I pleaded in my head._

"_Why me?" I finally managed to choke out after staying strong for what seemed like forever._

"_Darling little Selina," The Vampire said. "Your family has been hunting our species to the point of extinction." He brushed his knuckles against my bruised cheek and I flinched. "Sh… It will all be over soon. Trust me," He smiled and I looked away from him. I couldn't bear to look at those ruby red eyes. He growled and pulled me by my hair. I tried screaming but my voice wouldn't come out._

"_Oh my poor Darling little Selina. Is there no Mikhail to protect you now?" He laughed harshly. "I will reveal your true power, Child. And we will rule this Earth." My ribs hurt and I'm pretty sure that my legs were broken. The Vampire licked my neck, gently brushing his lips over the pulse that throbbed in my neck. I got control over my vocal cords once more and screamed as loud as I possibly could._

I woke up screaming and shot up out of bed.

"Nightmares?" A voice asked me. I looked to my right and saw a man with brown eyes and pin straight black hair. He was wearing a bandana to keep his bangs back and his face was clear of any blemishes though he looked like he just ran a marathon in five minutes.

"I.. uh.. Yeah. I guess," I rubbed my eyes, smearing my makeup halfway down my face before I realized that I was crying. I wiped away the tears and the man came and sat down next to me. He pulled my face towards him. I blushed lightly. His high cheekbones added a feminine charm to him and I just wanted to hug him. I'm sick of being strong.

He ran his thumb across my cheek and pushed my hair out of my eyes. "I'm Christian. Christian Coma but the guys call me CC." He said quietly, not taking his intense gaze off of my eyes.

"CC," Andy walked into the room but I didn't notice. Christian's eyes, they made me calm, sleepy. "Christian." Andy said again and Christian pulled away. The peace was lost.

"Yes, Andy?" He asked. His voice was like a lion's roar. Majestic and powerful.

"Can I talk to you?" Andy asked. Christian got up and walked away.

"She's having nightmares of when she was here, Andy." He started. "We can't stay here."

"It doesn't matter. She has to face them to find her true self." Andy retorted quietly. Christian glared for a bit before he walked back.

"There's still daylight out Selina." He put his index finger's on my temples and I fell against him, sleeping like a baby.


	4. My Birth Through Kadin's Eyes

I woke up in a daze, unable to remember where I was or who I was. After I looked around, my spirits fell. _So yesterday did happen._ I sighed sadly and looked around the dark room. I laid on the couch and just started thinking. In two hours I came up with solutions to solving world hunger, pollution and ways to take down drug cartels but I couldn't think of any solutions that would make my life any easier. No solutions on how to make Mikhail go away. No solutions on how to make Kevin kick Jeremy out of the club so I could go home. No solutions on how to make myself back into a human. I sighed sadly and held back sobs. I turned on my iPod shuffle and immediately Trophy Father's Trophy Sons by Sleeping With Sirens started playing. _Father, father tell me where have you been? _I sobbed. I missed my family. I miss being human. I curled up into the fetal position and sobbed for what seemed like hours.

I heard the voice say. _Is this any way that you should be acting? You need to stay strong._

_Why?_ I asked it. _Why can't I just walk to the rising sun and end it all?_

_Because. _It said. _You are strong. I know you are. I've felt your power and you can beat your nightmares._

A knock sounded at the door. "Selina?" I heard Ashley's voice. "Can I come in?"

_Don't._ The voice said. "Sure."

He came in with a smile. "How are you feeling? I heard you this morning." Sadness crossed his features.

"Oh." I said. "Sorry. It's been awhile since I've been here." Ashley sat next to me.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" He asked. _Blood._ The voice said and my stomach growled. Ashley laughed. "I guess you're hungry. I'll make you breakfast." He started to walk away but I grabbed his sleeve. He turned to look at me. I heard his breath pick up and his pulse quicken. I gently pulled him down to my face. "S-Selina?" He asked.

"Get away from me." I said and pushed him towards the door. He ran out and his footsteps slowly got softer and softer.

"_Darling little Selina?"_ I turned and scanned the room. _Is this a dream?_

_No. This unfortunately is real. Stay strong Moonbeam. I will help you as long as you believe that I'm here._

_Who are you? _I asked as the room started getting smaller and smaller. I ran for the door and burst into the hallway. I looked down and it seemed to stretch on for miles.

_I am a demon trapped in your body. _The voice said. _The demon of darkness. I was once very powerful and slaughtered all who opposed me. Your God saw my wicked ways and decided that I should be put in a human body. I control the darkness and my enemy is the Angels. I haunt children's dreams and I kill any hope of survival. That's just in a nutshell. _The voice laughed. A sweet laugh, like cotton candy. I smiled and walked down the hallway.

"So what is this?" I asked out loud, needing to hear something other than my footsteps.

"It's a form of your nightmares." The voice appeared with a body. A carbon copy of me, except red iris' and paper white skin. "You need to face your fears Moonbeam."

"But why?" I asked. "Why now?" I looked at the female as we walked.

"Because. The barriers that were replaced between us when you were born have been slowly deteriorating ever since you were turned. And the Angel is worried about what would happen if I all of a sudden just took over. Which he's worried for good reason." She shrugged. "I'm not a nice person and I'd rather have you keep me in check than have to deal with that stupid Angel." I gave her an odd look then opened a door to my left. In the room was the 18 year old I was. I saw the fear in my eyes as I struggled to break the ropes that bound me. The real me was frozen in time. Just watching the nightmare I had no more than five hours ago play out before me. Silent tears slid down my face as the past me was forced to drink my own blood.

Then I saw something that I didn't see when I was living it. A dark shadow surrounded me and was healing me as the Vampire inflicted more wounds. "Was that you?" I asked my demon without looking at her. She didn't say anything but I had a feeling that it was her. I turned from the room and walked into another across the hall. It was the night I was found. The dark shadow wrapped itself around me as I was taken out of the house. My demon wrapped her arms around my waist and I put my hands on hers.

"You were protecting me the whole time." I said matter-of-factly.

"More or less." I felt her shrug. "You grew on me." She said.

_Time to wake up._

I shot up out of the couch with a start, my breathing labored and men around me. It was Andy, Ashley, Jake, Jinxx and Christian.

"You ok?" Christian asked, concern graving his features.

"Yeah." I said rubbing my eyes. I looked around. _this is not the room I was staying in. _"um…?"

"You acted out your dreams, sort of like sleep walking." Jinxx laughed "Thankfully we boarded the windows otherwise you'd be burnt to a crisp."

"Wait a minute!" I stood up and looked at them.

"What?" Andy asked, beautiful blue eyes staring into mine, obviously trying to calm me.

"When did the sun set?" I asked.

Ashley looked at his phone. "Just a couple of minutes ago."

"But you came into my room," I accused. "Didn't you?" I asked, dumbfounded. I completely missed the look of jealousy appear on Christian's face for a split second.

"No. Andy ordered everyone to stay way from you after CC put you back to sleep." Ashley started. "So that's what I did. Vampires scare the fuck outta me." My gaze fell and I walked out of the room. I slumped back to the Garden Room where all my things were. I changed into a black mini-skirt, black and white striped stockings, leather boots and a black tank-top with a white button-up short sleeved shirt over it. I put on eyeliner and mascara. I've mastered the art of putting on makeup without a mirror.

"You realize this is my room right?" I heard Christian from the doorway.

"Sorry," I turned to face him. He was wearing nothing but a towel and his hair was dripping wet. "I-I didn't know it was." I stammered.

"You can go out in a skimpy outfit like that, yet you're embarrassed by a half naked male?" He laughed. I blushed as he walked closer to me, some tiger lilies opening as he sauntered over. He smelled like winter mint and snow though it was only fall here in Kuma. It was intoxicating and exhilarating yet calming at the same time. He felt my forehead. "Selina, you're burning up. You okay?" I blushed and looked away.

"I'm.. um.. Fine." I laughed nervously.

"You sure?" He asked, "I could go get you some bagged blood. We have some down in the kitchen if you need it." He pulled me closer and I blushed harder. _Drink._ The demon said.

_No! Not him. _I argued back.

_You need the nourishment. _The demon retorted. My fangs grew and my nails sharpened as my breath picked up speed.

"Y-yeah. I'm sure." I stammered again. He smiled at me and my heart melted. _Why does this affect me this much?_

_You really are stupid aren't you?_ The demon asked.

_What are you talking about? _I asked it. I just heard the demon laugh.

Christian brushed my hair behind my ear and grinned like an idiot, a slight pink gracing his cheeks.

"I.. I need to go." I said, lightly pushing past him. "Ssssorry." With my fangs fully extended, I had a major lisp. I felt him watch me as I grabbed a black rosary from my bed.

"It's ok, Selina. I understand." He said quietly, almost as if he was disappointed. I wrapped the rosary beads around my wrist and ran out of the room. Then I pushed my way past a surprised Ashley and Jinxx and out of the house.

_What are you doing?! _The demon growled.

_Running. I don't know where but I needed to get out of that house! _I yelled back. I can't stay there no one is safe with me there. I ran as far as I could, passing drug deals, gang wars and even Jeremy's Viper that was parked across town. I didn't stop until I reached city limits and even then I wanted to run farther away.

The demon materialized in front of me and instead of looking like the female me, it looked like a male version of me. "What are you doing? Why are you running from them? Like it or not, they are our only allies." A pair of handcuffs appeared on my left wrist and his right wrist. "And now we are stuck together. Great." The demon huffed.

"Do you," I started out of breath, "Have a name?"

"Lucifer used to call me Kadin. So I guess that would be my name." The demon seemed sad. I sat down on the ground and lightly pulling on the chain that bound us, Kadin soon followed.

"Do you miss Hell?" I asked.

"Very much so. It was simple there." He replied.

"Simple?" I asked scooting closet to him.

"Yes. It was the same thing day in and day out." A glimmer of happiness reached his eyes. "You ate what was weak and if you were lucky, you survived another day to make yourself stronger. There was no bargaining for things, or feelings of love. Demons had sex to reproduce. After the baby demon was born, the mother demon would either take it in or leave it. Only the strong survived and that was that. There was no room for weakness." The happiness drained from his eyes. "Then I came here. You humans and escaped demons cared for your dead instead of eating it and you could be weak here and it didn't matter. That's when I lost it. I slaughtered all that I could find. Men, women, children, the elderly, the sick, the strong. You name it, I probably killed it. What I didn't know is that your realm-your precious human world-was guarded by a higher power. Something that Lucifer never told me about when he sent me out of Hell." He looked to the sky. "Your God," He spat out the word. "put me in a human female's body and as soon as she had a child, I was passed on to that child. Unfortunately it was a family that was familiar with demons and the will of God, so I was never sent back to Hell like I wanted. Generation after generation, I was passed down to a female without fail so I could be passed on. But as the ages passed, the family that I had been trapped in had started to believe in God less and less, until there was more sinners than saints. The female body that I had been passed on in became a Vampire and her idea was Kuma. I saw the formation of Kuma through your Grandmother's eyes. It was a glorious time," Kadin became quiet at that.

I looked at the stars in the sky. They looked down on us, never changing. Though they die, they never seem to change. "Your mother died giving birth to you." Kadin unexpectedly said.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Yes. There were complications. Your umbilical cord was wrapped so tightly around your throat that the doctors had to do an emergency C-section." Tears graced his red eyes. "The doctor that was performing the C-section was killed halfway through the procedure by a rival Vampire. A traitor amongst them. Your grandmother eventually finished the procedure holding her dying daughter in one arm and a not breathing granddaughter in the other. You were the first daughter from your mother and I didn't know what would happen." Silent tears slid down his face. I remained quiet as he continued on, "I thought I would die as you did since you didn't show any life signs. I felt myself fading along with your soul as it lifted up to the heavens above, up into His welcoming arms. So I willed you to stay alive. I pulled your soul back into your body. As your grandmother was crying over the death of her daughter and granddaughter, you suddenly started screaming. You were born a healthy baby girl, but your eyes remained the unnatural green, my true eye color." He looked at me and the red faded from his iris', only to be replaced by the unusual emerald green. "Months before your turned 7, your grandmother made a deal with Lucifer. In exchange for her soul, you would never know the harm that she went through. You will never know the pain of losing children or grandchildren." He stopped and put his hand over his mouth. _The memories pain him. _Kadin slowly faded away and back into my body.

I stayed where I was until the sun rose. "You know, you shouldn't be out here so early." I heard Jinxx's voice from behind me.

"I know, but I wanted to watch the sun rise. It's been a long time since I've seen it." I laughed bitterly.

"Come on. Get in the car." Jinxx rolled his eyes and helped me up. The tinted windows helped to ease the pain of the sunrise, but I couldn't help looking out. It was a blast of colors though they were dimmed through the dark tint. There were reds, purples, oranges, yellows and blues of every color centered around one large red orb. _I had forgotten what the sunrise was like…_ A memory popped into my head.

"_Hey Kevin! I know what we can do!" I laughed. "We can watch the sun rise!" _

"_Selina, you're only 9. You can't stay up that late." The older boy scolded. I turned to my brother._

"_Mikhaaaaaaail! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease ?" I whined and he laughed._

"_I think we can let her stay up as long as she wants." Mikhail patted my head and I hugged him._

"_Thanks Miki!" I grabbed Kevin's hand and we ran up to the roof of the big building that we stayed in. "Come on, I know the perfect spot. I run up here to watch the moon rise every night!" I dragged Kevin along and Mikhail followed behind. We sat on the edge of the building for hours before the sky started to brighten. "Hey Kevin?"_

"_Yeah Selina?" he replied as I sat on his lap and started to doze off._

"_When we get older, can we get married?" I asked sleepily and closed my eyes. I couldn't see it but I knew Kevin was looking at Mikhail for answers._

"_Yeah Lina, we'll get married and have a big wedding, with lots of cake and everyone will be there." Kevin said, a smile in his voice. "And you'll have the most beautiful wedding gown Kuma has ever seen." I fell asleep just as the sun was rising. _

As tears poured down my face, I realized that I actually missed Mikhail. Even though he'd probably be hell-bent on killing me if he knew I was a Vampire, I still missed him.

"You know that Mikhail probably isn't what you think he is right?" Jinxx asked after a short period of time.

"Yes, and I realize that he's probably going to try to kill me when we meet." I sighed. "Jinxx… Do you think I made the right decision in running from Kevin?" I asked.

He sighed. "We can never live our lives pondering what could have been. We are not the Fates. We do not know what is or could be though we can get a vague idea." He said driving along past the nightclub I used to live in. "We can only be the best that we can be and protect what we love." He stopped in the driveway and took out a pair of helmets and trench coats. I put my helmet and trench coat on and got out of the vehicle.


End file.
